struggles
by ladyTpower
Summary: Jason is struggling and asks Tommy for help while he wants to help his bro it also opens some old wounds. Follow their story warning not for Kat fans
1. Chapter 1

_**Struggles**_

Tommy Oliver was a young man who loved his job as a teacher in Reefside high school. It was a job that took his mind of the things he was struggling with in his private life. Tommy was never a man to complain, he was used to facing his problems on his own. The only one that really knew what was going on was his ex-girlfriend, Kimberly Ann Hart, even his best friend didn't know everything.

He and Kimberly were back being friends after they had talked about the letter. She had asked him for forgiveness about the way she had hurt him so much. There had been another boy but even he was history, the young man Jack had been abusive towards her. He had hit her a few days after they became a couple. Kimberly didn't need a second thought to break up with the guy who had told she would regret the decision to leave him. The threat didn't scare Kimberly and soon she found a man who really loved her the way Tommy had been loving her in high school. They were engaged to be married next summer. Her fiancée trusted her and he never complained about the fact that her ex-boyfriend called her every single day. Ian knew that the boy was struggling, he never asked what because he knew it wasn't any of his business. Ian was the man she never thought she could meet, She never thought she would have a second chance on a fairy tale love. Tommy had been listening to her story in the Turbo Zord on the way home, after almost losing her to the evil side he knew he wanted Kimberly as his friend and forgave her everything.

Jason, on the other hand, was still the brother he never had until he met David. Meeting David didn't change that relationship, Jason still was like a brother to him. He knew about the way he struggled about his youth only without knowing what it really was that had made his parents turn their back on him. The power rangers came right on time when Tommy was growing up, they gave him something to live for. They were the one who turned him into the man he was now.

It was a stormy night and Tommy was grading term papers in his kitchen when a knock on his door disturbed him. He looked at the digital clock of his microwave and read 22:00. The person on the other side knocked again.

"Who is banging on my door at this time of the night?" Tommy whispered to himself, while he walked towards the door a button in his hands to open up the basement door in case of an emergency. His Raptors had been schooled into another job after the defeat of Mesogog, they were guard animals now, responding to his whistles. An idea he tried after watching a rerun of the series New World Zorro, his secret joy. He understood the struggle of keeping a secret life secret, being a ranger himself made that he too had to keep his secret life secret.

He opened the door and was shocked to see Jason on the other side. Wearing a red shirt, a leather jacket, and jeans. The thing that shocked him the most was his black eye and the way he held his shoulder. Jason was holding a sports bag over his other shoulder

"Jase, bro, what happened?" he asked worried, forgetting to step aside to let the man enter.

"Can I come in?" Jason asked with obvious pain in his voice.

"Yeah sure, sorry!" Tommy stepped aside and let his bro pass him inside.

"Put your bag here in the corner and follow me towards the kitchen. Can I get you something? Coffee or something stronger?" Tommy asked while he walked him towards the kitchen.

"Do you have some whiskey?"

Tommy nodded and poured out two glasses before he himself walked to the kitchen. He found Jason looking at the term papers that he had been grading.

"I didn't know you had work to do. Sorry to disturb you." Jason's voice was still full of pain.

"Don't give me that crap, bro, you know you are welcome in my house anytime. Are you going to tell me what has happened to you before I am going to take you to the hospital." Tommy's voice was stern but full of worries about the man in front of him.

"I have been kicked out of my apartment and wasn't welcome at my folks home," Jason said while it was staring in front of him to nothing in particular. Tommy had been sitting beside him. He placed a hand on Jason's shoulder.

"What happened bro? What did you do to get a treatment like that?" Tommy knew what it was like to have your parents turn your back on you.

"I have been struggling with some things since my return from Switzerland. Things that changed my life forever, I have accepted them and I was ready to share them with my parents, who are good friends with my lent lord. But I am not ready to talk about it." Jason was ashamed now and didn't want to risk to lose his friend. He would surely turn his back to him if he knew.

"Alright, but you are going to tell me when you are ready! You know you can tell me anything." Tommy's voice was less stern but he was still worried about his friend. He wanted to know one more thing though, "Who hit you, Jason?"

Jason was quiet but a tear escaped his eyes.

Tommy repeated his question, the worry he was feeling rising with every word.

"Who attacked you, Jason?"

Jason looked at the floor his fingers intertwined in each other, his hand resting on his knees.

"Jason?" Tommy was really worried now.

"My father!" he whispered.

"What?" yelled Tommy.

"Can I stay here for a while, until I find something of my own?" Jason asked in a whisper.

Tommy knelled in front of Jason, his hands on Jason's knees.

" Of course you can stay here. You can stay here as long as you like. On one condition! You are going to the hospital first thing in the morning!"

Jason embraced his bro and started crying. Tommy couldn't do more than hold his friend. His trust must have been seriously broken to give such a reaction. Tommy thought about his own parents. Jason would tell him the moment he was ready.

They stayed that way for hours until it was time for them to go to sleep. Tommy walked Jason towards his guest room, he has chosen the room beside his own. He was still worried about his friend. He knew one thing that what had happened too his best friend was serious. After showing Jason his room he sat on his own bed, tears started to run out of his eyes. Everything that Jason had told him opened some old wounds about his own parents the moment they heard about his orientation. Tommy had known his whole life he was bi but he never told a soul. That was the reason he was such a loner. He had been growing up in a small society before they moved to Angel Grove, a society that was against everything that wasn't normal. His parents had sent him to some charlatan that thought he could cure him of his 'disease'. He shook himself out of thoughts and started to get ready to bed. He had sent a message to Kimberly to tell he wouldn't be calling tonight but he would explain it soon enough. He was ready to sleep when a scream had made him jump out of bed and into the guest room.

He saw Jason twirling around in his sleep scream out of pain. Screaming words that, if his story hadn't opened some wounds, this would have done it.

"DON'T CALL ME FAGOT!"

Tommy was shocked by what he had heard was he going to have a chance after all. He would talk to him in the morning but he needed to wake him up first. He shook Jason with his shoulder, "Jason? Jason wake up bro!"

Jason startled and looked around, it was all a dream. He saw Tommy and the worry he had in his eyes. "Could he have heard something? Was he going to throw him out too?" All that Jason felt was fear.

"It's Alright bro, you had a nightmare. Are you alright again?"

Jason nodded.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked again, seeing Jason's fear.

"Yeah bro, go to sleep you have a teaching job to do," Jason said not wanting to reveal that he was without a job too.

Tommy sighed, "if there is something wrong please don't hesitate to wake me, bro. I am just next door."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

The alarm clock rang much too early that morning for Tommy, he was glad though that the rest of the night had been very quiet for Jason. No more nightmares that night.

"7am already?" Tommy crawled out of bed and into the bathroom, he would check on Jason before he would leave. The water was hot but relaxing, his mind still with what he had found out this night. He hated Jason's parents for putting him through this all. He had come a long way into the fact that his parents wouldn't be a part of his life. He had his friends that were all he needed and now one of his friends needed him, he wasn't going to let Jason face this ordeal alone, no he would be there for him no matter what even if Jason would never return his feelings he was still his best friend.

The aroma of coffee teased his nose the moment he walked down the stairs. Jason had already been up making coffee for them. He poured down a cup of coffee and walked outside towards his back porch, not shocked to find Jason there standing in sweatpants but without a shirt. Tommy swallowed by seeing this naked broad back. He had seen it before but this time it was different.

"Good morning Jase, how are you feeling today?" he asked although he already guessed the answer.

Jason only shrugged still looking at the forest in front of him.

"Be honest with me Tommy, how much did you hear last night?" Jason's voice was raw with emotions.

"I heard enough, Jason," the former white ranger took a few steps towards the original red ranger. He wanted to embrace him so bad but was afraid he would scare him.

"Please Tommy, if you want me out of here, I would understand but please tell me now.

I would understand, Even my parents didn't want me anymore, maybe it is better if I leave earth forever." Jason felt a hand on his naked shoulder but didn't turn around, he didn't want to see the rejection in his best friends eyes. Seeing it in his parents' eyes was terrible but seeing it in his best friends eyes would be unbearable.

They both watched the rain fell down in drops from the porch roof before Tommy spoke again.

"There is something I didn't tell you about me Jase because I was afraid, you know that my parents turned their back on me right?"

Jason nodded briefly not knowing what would be coming, Tommy never told him the reason why his parents left him, "It surely would be for some other reason than mine!" Jason thought.

Tommy sighed, "Sit down Jason."

Jason did what he was told and sat down on the wooden bench against the wall. Tommy, on the other hand, kneeled in front of him, letting his hands rest on Jason's knees.

"My parents turned there back on me for my orientation Jason, I would be a hypocrite sending you out there without my help because I went through exactly the same thing, what was worse was that my parents thought that they could cure be by paying some wannabe doctor, a charlatan. You will always have my help Jason, I mean it. I don't want you to go through this alone but you will need to talk to me about it, don't shut me out."

Jason looked down but he knew Tommy was right he needed to talk to him if wanted some help. He knew now that he could trust Tommy with his problems, why had he ever doubted that he had trusted Tommy with his life many times before in his past life as a power ranger.

Jason kept looking to the ground like he was afraid of looking up, "I don't know how my landlord found out about my orientation but I came busted in one day and he gave me three months to move out, he told me that he didn't want a fagot living in one of his houses. I fought him that he couldn't do that, that it wouldn't be legal to do that but he wouldn't listen to me. He walked out giving me an official letter that I needed to be out within three months. I packed some clothes and drove to my parents' house, they didn't have a clue about me being bi but I thought that they would love me no matter what, boy was I wrong. They opened the door and let me in, what I didn't know though was that they already talked with my landlord." a tear escaped from his eyes thinking about what had happened yesterday. Tommy kept himself quiet, Jason had opened up and he didn't want to risk Jason shutting down again.

" My father came running into the hallway and knocked me down, He surprised me with that hit and I fell against a little table that was standing there, I think must have hit the wall hard because I was out for several seconds. The moment I became conscious again I felt my fathers hands around my neck, He didn't want a fagot for a son he told me. If I hadn't pushed him off me and ran out when I did he would have killed me, Tommy, I would have been dead."

Tommy shook his head, he couldn't believe that Jason's parents would do something like that. He always held Mr. and Mses. Scott in high esteem so he hadn't expected this.

Tommy placed his forehead against Jason's, "You are safe here with me, Jason. You can stay here as long as you want, you don't need to search for a new home, for what I am concerned."

Jason didn't move his head but he noticed that Tommy was starting to breath heavier, "Thank you, Tommy. I owe you so much right now, I don't know if I could ever repay you?"

Both men had closed their eyes and enjoyed this contact with each other but neither Tommy nor Jason didn't know who started but their lips met briefly, Jason opened his eyes and looked straight in the chocolate pools of Tommy. He closed them again before leaning in again waiting only a few seconds for Tommy to back out if he wanted to but their lips met again and this time with much more passion and much more love then both of them ever thought they could be feeling, this felt just to right.

"You don't owe me anything, you accepted my heart and for that, you made me very happy Jason, I been in love with you since the moment you came back to be the gold ranger. You made my dream come true."

Jason sighed, "You have given support and a home and now you give me your heart. I will be forever grateful. I love you since that day also, that is the time I started to accept my orientation and my feelings for you, never thinking that these feelings could be mutual. The only thing I can give you in return is my heart and my love for you."

Tommy smiled, "I never asked for more, you being my boyfriend would be a dream come true."

Tommy watched his clock he needed to go to work but he didn't want to leave him like this.

"I need to leave now, I will be back by noon, wait for me and I will go to the hospital with you alright? I will make sure that you have my spare key that way you can walk in and out of the house whenever you want."

Jason nodded, he never felt safer than right at this moment. He felt so much love that he never thought he could be feeling and in time he would accept the fact that he would never see his parents again. With Tommy's help, he would make it.

"I will see you at noon, try to get some sleep alright. I will be back soon, honey." He kissed his new boyfriend and walked away to go to watch his students to take the last exams.

Jason would try and get some sleep before going to the hospital that noon.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

Jason had tried to get some sleep on the couch, but his sleep was restless, it would take a while for him to accept his parent's betrayal because that is how it felt like for him. The two people who he expected to love him no matter what, had turned their back on him, they even attacked him.

Jason stood up and walked towards a sort of globe that was holding all of Tommy's stronger drinks. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and walked to the back door. He loved spending time on that back porch, he lend against a pole with his left arm, his head resting on his arm, looking out towards the woods behind the house of his new boyfriend, smiling at the thoughts of the man that held his heart, never would he have thought that this gorgeous man would love him back, looking in those brown pools made his heart melt and set his soul on fire. The closing of the door brought the original red ranger out of thoughts. He heard steps coming towards the back door, he was sure it would be Tommy. Jason was right it was his new boyfriend.

Tommy walked towards the back porch where he found Jason, his broad back naked and still in those same red sweatpants he was wearing this morning. Tommy brought his arms around Jason's waist and kissed his naked back carefully not to hurt Jason even more than he already was.

"I usually start with painkillers when I am hurt, not whiskey." Tommy quipped.

Jason sighed he knew Tommy was right but he it helped against the mental pain he was feeling.

"What do you think of making you ready and that we go to the hospital to look at that arm. Because if I wait for you to go, it will be an eternity before we get there."

Jason smiled at that comment.

Half an hour later was waiting for the doctor to come and look at Jason's shoulder. He didn't need to wait long though. Dr. Jacksons, a man well in his fifty's came to the waiting room, Jason couldn't help to think why he looked so familiar to him. But he shrugged at it.

"Mr. Scott?" he asked through the waiting room.

Jason and Tommy stood up. The doctor turned around and walked inside his cabinet.

He shook Jason's hand and Tommy's, who had followed his boyfriend inside, there was something about this doctor that just didn't feel right but he blamed it to his overprotective nature. Nobody would hurt Jason ever again he had vowed for himself. Tommy had always been little overprotective over the people that held his heart, ask Kimberly she would say the same.

"What can I help you with Gentlemen?" The doctor was polite but there was a stern edge in the man's voice.

"My shoulder hurts like hell." Jason tried to move his shoulder but it just hurt too much to do so.

Dr. Jacksons nodded, "I don't think it is broken but I need an X-ray just to be sure."

It was almost three hours later when Tommy and Jason left the hospital. His shoulder wasn't broken but cracked pretty well, he needed to wear a sling for 8 weeks.

"Oh by the way, here is a key to the house." Tommy gave Jason a key to his house, now it would be easy for him to access it. He needed to do another thing though, he needed to introduce Jason to his guard animals because he didn't want to find Jason in several pieces all through the house when they would get there opportunity to come upstairs. They drove in silence back to Tommy's house. Tommy glanced at Jason from time to time, who was clearly deep in thoughts.

"Honey, we are home!" Tommy shook Jason out of his thoughts, so deep in thoughts, he never noticed they were already back home.

"Ready for the introduction?" Tommy asked the moment they walked inside.

"I fought monsters, putties and a crazy witch with an even crazier husband. I think I can handle some dogs." Jason laughed not knowing what animals he could expect.

"who said anything about dogs?" Tommy quipped back.

Jason looked confused now, what other animals could he mean but hey they had served as a superhero under the command of a floating head, everything was possible.

Tommy pushed the button at the door and a secret trapdoor opened. Nothing yet all he could hear was loud growling and chirping. The former white commander whistled and it was like an earthquake was moving through the house until he stands eye to eye with the sources of the earthquake, four Raptors with each another color. He should have known. Jason shook his head leave it Tommy to have extinct guarding animals.

The four stood there ready to attack the strange man beside there master, but Tommy stopped them in time by raising his hand as a sign for them to stop. Tommy opened a closed where he had put a bag of meat as sort of introduction candy for them. The best way for them to trust Jason fully. He gave Jason his first piece of meat.

"The first one in rank behind me and now you is Rex, he is the one with the red on his head. He will start the attack. Give him the meet and let him sniff at your hand, he won't bite as long I don't give them a sign to do so."

Jason did like he was told, Rex stroked his head against Jason's hand, as a sign of acceptance and loyalty.

"He had accepted you as someone higher in rank, he will be loyal to you and the rest will follow his example."

Jason enjoyed caressing the raptor, he already had his favorite one.

"The next in line is blue," Jason did the same as what he had done with Rex.

"Blue is the one who keeps the order in the group whenever Rex is involved in an argument, let's say he is the one who solves their arguments."

Jason smiled, "Then we have the female of the group, Ptera. She is the vicious one of the four she is the one to attack from behind." Jason loved them all. He always thought that the dog was a man's best friend but that was until he found the loyalty of a Raptor.

"Last but not least is the youngster of the group my personal Raptor his name is Toronado because, hell you know my secret love for the series of Zorro, he too is as fast as the wind. If a bandit manages to escape the rest there is always Toronado to stop him. I know it is cruel for bandits to end their life this way but they will defend this home and us with their lives.

Toronado walked up towards his master in the hope for some extra meat.

"Sorry boy, that was the candy for today." Tommy whistled again and the Raptors moved back towards their place in the basement. If you want them to come, just push this button and whistle.

Tommy closed the trap door.

"What do you think if when went for some Chinese this evening. I am not in the mood for grading nor cooking." Tommy pulled Jason close and kissed his lips softly before drowning in those dark eyes. Jason smiled, thinking how could he be so lucky to find someone like him. Jason took his boyfriend's hand in his and walked to the front door.

It had been a long time since Jason had an evening like this. No worries, no thinking about what had happened just enjoying dinner with the man he loved. A man who would be with him no matter what had happened. The Chinese dinner was amazing. They were walking back to their car when Jason pulled Tommy to a stop. Fear could be seen in his eyes. When he saw two people come right at him. Tommy saw it too and stepped in front of Jason. They were not going to run away not for something that felt so right. They were ready to handle whatever was coming to them.

TBC …


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Look John, that pink fagot that I once called my son has found a friend," whispered Jake Scott barely loud enough for John to hear it. John couldn't help but laugh, he was safe as long as he agreed with Jake. There was a reason why Jason was afraid of his father. Jake was a violent man and on top of that one of the few people that could beat Jason and Tommy easily even with their past as Power Rangers.

Jake and John walked closer before stopping only a few feet from Jason and Tommy.

"I wonder if Tommy had knowledge of Jason's orientation, I bet he wouldn't be standing in front of him like that." Jake laughed evilly. The mocking needed to stop, Tommy was furious, his fits clenched beside him, eyes flashing green for a second. He was ready to defend Jason and himself if it necessary even if he knew he was no match for Jake Scott.

Jake hadn't seen Tommy's eyes flash, John had and didn't know who he was more afraid of Jake or the boy with the green eyes, clenched jaw and fits and a voice cold as ice.

Tommy took a step forward, "you don't deserve him as your son!"

"You still defending this fagot?" Jake laughed not knowing that Tommy was Jason's boyfriend now.

"I will defend him with my life so if I ever catch you near him you will be sorry." Tommy's voice wasn't only cold but it became deadly, making his eyes flash green more often. This time Jake noticed it too. Jake took a step forward, "this isn't over, you will pay for your betrayal against humanity, Tommy"

Tommy laughed coldly, He wanted to place a fist in the man's face but was stopped by Jason by placing a hand on his shoulder, "stop Tom, he isn't worth the energy. Let's go home."

Jason turned around and walked towards the car. "I am right behind you, baby!" Tommy yelled loud enough for Jake and John to hear it while he walked Jason towards Tommy's black Jeep. Both men were shocked they never had seen this coming, never would they have guessed Tommy's gender-preference.

The drive home was silent to silent for Tommy's liking, Jason was looking through the side window of the passenger seat, his eyes betraying the fact that he wasn't enjoying the nature that flashed beside them.

"Talk to me, Jason. Don't shut me out, baby." Tommy asked softly, trying to control the anger he still felt inside him.

"hm, sorry what did you say?" Jason asked confused, he obviously hadn't been paying attention.

"Talk to me baby, what is on your mind?" he asked again lovingly.

Jason sighed deep and continued staring out of the window, responding after a little silence, "He meant it, Tommy, he is not going to let it go, Tom. I fear that one day he is going to kill me or worse he is going to kill you to make me suffer. You shouldn't have called me baby back there, now you are in danger too."

Tommy shook his head and placed his warm hand on Jason's thigh.

"I am not afraid of him, Jase. I meant it I will defend you, us with my life. I finally have you as my boyfriend, nothing is going to take that away from me. But that is not all, is it?"

Jason sighed again, Tommy knew him too well, he couldn't hide anything for him.

"My parents rejected me, although they should love me no matter what, but how are the guys going to react? They are going to hate us, I know it, I never should have come to you, now they will hate you too. I was better of dead!"

Tommy slammed the brakes out of shock in what he just had heard.

"Don't ever say that again, Jason Lee Scott. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. If they are real friends, they will be happy for us. If not it is there loss, not ours. Even though I dated Kat, there was after Kim only one other person who ever held my heard and he had given his just recently. I love you, Jase. I would hate my life if it was one without you."

Jason was spooked by Tommy sudden stop, but he smiled at what Tommy had said to him.

"I love you too, honey. I am sorry, but I think I couldn't handle any more rejections," tears in his eyes.

"Oh baby, please, as long as we have each other, we will be fine." Tommy smiled and started his jeep again to continue their ride home.

The rest of the ride was less silent, only Tommy had the magic to pull Jason through when he had thoughts like that. Tommy was sure though that without him, Jason would have taken his life a few days ago. He knew Jason was that depressed.

They arrived home and soon they were comfortable in Tommy's couch watching an action movie with Chuck Norris. Tommy sat was sitting up with his feet on the little coffee table in front of him. Jason's head resting in Tommy's lap. Tommy ran his fingers through Jason's hair while he watched the movie. They both loved the movies about Walker, Texas Ranger.

Tommy took a glimpse at his boyfriend, still stroking that thick, dark hair. Smiling at how happy and relaxed Jason was and what on earth he had done to deserve him. It's since his relationship with Kimberly that he felt this happy and in love. Nobody was going to come between them, he vowed, nobody. He wasn't going to make that mistake twice.

Jason turned his head he had a feeling he was being watched and looked straight in those chocolate colored eyes. He lifted his head, Tommy seeing what Jason wanted to do, lowered his head, until their lips met in a kiss that started sweet but soon turned passionate when Tommy stroked Jason's lips with his tongue asking for entrance. Jason held his hand on the back of Tommy's head. The kiss went until they both came up for air.

"Your room?" asked Jason huskily

Tommy responded with another kiss on those soft lips as a sign of agreement. Jason stood up reaching his hand towards Tommy, who gladly accepted his hand and stood up from the couch. Tommy placed his arms around Jason's waist and pulled him against his chest for another passionate kiss, a sensual dance in each other's mouths. Walking towards Tommy's room without losing any contact. This was the night they would become more than just boyfriends, they would be lovers soon, their trail of clothes would prove the proof of that the next morning.

They woke up the next morning both in Tommy's bed, Jason resting his head on Tommy's strong chest, following the lines of his new lovers' tiger tattoo, while he watched Tommy sleep. This was how he wanted to wake up every morning, close to the love of his life.

Tommy was awake but enjoying the feeling of Jason's finger on making figures on his chest. This was the life.

"Do we have a deal?" Jake asked the beautiful blond lady in front of him. The woman laughed evilly, "they wouldn't know what hit him, I only need a good story to make the plan work. I won't disappoint you sir!" the blond lady sipped of her white wine, an evil grin showed up on her face. She was the only one known who hated their relationship as much as Jake did. His wife didn't hate her son but was just afraid of her husband. She suffered enormously under her husband's tyranny.

The only thing she had asked was for time, this sort of manipulation needed time for the best effect, Tommy wasn't naive but she knew hoped that Jake was right and that she could count on Jason's jealousy.

"Soon, you will be mine again, Tommy Oliver." the blond girl whispered evilly.

"Move on Jason, his one true love is ready to claim him again, enjoy your last days as his lover," she said to no one in particular. Her blue eyes cold and full of evil.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Weeks passed by and the boys loved their new life together, not knowing that hell was just around the corner.

Evening came fast for the boys, but especially Jason had a hard day on his job as an EMT at the Reefside hospital emergencies. He had witnessed the death of a young man today, the man had killed himself, he couldn't live with the fact that he was gay and a disappointment for his father. That is what he learned after he heard the doctor talking to the police. Jason took it hard. He understood why the young man did it because that could have been him if it wasn't for the man that was lying with his head in his lap. Jason stroked his hands through the short black hair, not really watching the movie on Television. A movie with Dean Cain as the hero.

"I wished I could have done this with you long hair." Jason tried to enlighten the mood he was in. He felt Tommy smile in his lap.

"I always dreamed of feeling your fingers through my long hair. If you really love that then I will grow out my hair just for you." Tommy turned his head until he could watch his boyfriends face, "I mean it, baby. I would do anything to make you happy."

"I would love that, I always loved you with your long hair." Jason leaned down at the same time as Tommy was leaning up until their lips met in a kiss full of love and full of passion.

A loud knock on the door startled them both, and they both turned their face towards the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Tommy asked his boyfriend.

"No, I am not expecting someone, you?" Tommy shook his head before he got to open the door to let in the person who was knocking his door to pieces.

Tommy opened the door and just in time catch a fainting Kat in his arms. Jason jumped up and went to the emergency's cabinet Jason had installed in the house. You never know when it could come in handy. Jason took the bottle end and held the bottle underneath Kat's nose. The strong fragrant of the liquid helped for Kat to regain her consciousness.

" What happened Kat?" Tommy asked worriedly. Jason saw Kat's arm full of bruises and motioned to Tommy to look at her arm.

"Kat who did this to you?" Jason asked taking her arm in his hand, he thought of Kat as a friend and someone who hurt one of his friends who pay dearly.

Tommy helped Kat back on her feet and asked Jason's question again, "Kat who did this to you?" Kat looked afraid, afraid to answer the question. Tears started rolling over her cheeks wiping them with the palm of her hand.

"My...my new boyfriend has beaten me up because I arrived at our date just 5 minutes too late, we had planned to meet at his house at 7pm, and I arrived 5 minutes after 7pm and he got angry, I started running to my car and started driving, I didn't know where to go." sniffed Kat.

"Did he hit other parts of your body?" Jason asked Kat knew that she needed to keep Jason's trust just a little long in order for Tommy to trust her without any doubt. If Jason discovered her plans to soon or if he got suspicious to soon, all pain would be for nothing.

"Don't be afraid Kat, Jason is an EMT and knows what he's doing." Tommy tried to reassure Kat because she saw her doubts. Kat nodded briefly before showing her stomach and her back. She was bruised all over her back and her stomach.

Jason examined the bruises, "I don't think you broke something but we should go to the hospital just to be sure."

Kat shook her head wildly and hid behind Tommy. She didn't stop crying, "Hugh will find me there. He will never stop searching for me. I don't want to go to the hospital." Tommy looked behind him, he never saw his ex-girlfriend like this.

"We will go with you, Kat, but Jason is right, A doctor should look at these bruises." Tommy trying to convince Kat. But the blond girl shook her head again, "I don't trust anyone, Jason needs to treat me." Kat sniffed.

Jason sighed, "I am not a doctor Kat, you need to see a doctor!"

Kat shook her head again, "No if you don't want to help me, I will handle this myself."

Jason sighed again, "alright, I will do what I can, but if you are not better in the next 3 weeks we go to the hospital!"

Kat nodded her head, "I will not need that long, Jason, to claim Tommy back as mine." Kat hugged Tommy fiercely, before walking over to Jason.

"Thank you guys, I knew I could count on you."

"I will show, the guest room on the ground floor." Tommy motioned Kat to follow him, but not before stopping briefly before stopping in front his boyfriend and give him a feathery kiss on his soft lips, "I will be right back baby." he whispered in his ear.

Tommy walked towards the guest room, Kat on his heels, smiling evilly.

"It is not much but you are safe here." Kat nodded and walked towards Tommy, "Thank you, Tommy, for your help." She kissed him on his lips but she noticed that he didn't react.

"Stop it Kat, we are over and done, I love Jason now, he is the one who holds my heart, and to be quiet frank, he held my heart all along I just didn't know it." with that he walked away back to where Jason was sitting in the living room.

"I always get what I want, ask that to the young man who managed to seduce little Kimberly." Kat laughed silently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The first week went without any troubles, Kat had settled in. She was thinking how she would break them up. She knew how she wanted to do it but she needed time for that. Kat was startled when her phone rang, it was Jason's father.

"Hello?" Kat answered without revealing who was calling her, Tommy maybe is at school but Jason has night shift this week. She couldn't risk him listening in and finding out, it would endanger her plans.

"How is the progress, sweetie?" Jason's father said through the phone.

Jason chose that moment to walk past the room and stopped for a minute when he heard Kat talking to someone on the phone. Kat had heard his footsteps so she revealed her answer.

"I need more time, stop calling me!" Kat yelled in tears, she was glad now that she had followed the acting classes back home in Australia.

Jason knocked on the door of the guest room, clearly worried about Kat.

"Kat are you alright? Can I come in?"

"Come in Jason," she said through her tears.

Jason entered the room carefully, "What's wrong? I heard you yell on the phone. Was that your boyfriend?"

Kat lowered herself on her bed, her face in her hands. She nodded slowly, "That was my ex-boyfriend, he wants me back. I still love him but he doesn't understand that I need time to think about this."

Jason kneeled down in front of her, "I know it is hard when you love someone that doesn't deserve your love."

"He said he was sorry and that he wouldn't do anything like that, ever again." Jason stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, "People like that don't change that easily, Kat, trust me."

Kat heard the door open and close, "this is the opening I need, goodbye, Jason." unfortunately for Jason hadn't noticed Tommy entering his house.

"Leave me alone!" Kat pushed Jason on the ground and made a run outside the room. Jason was shocked for a minute, "where did this come from?" Jason asked no one in particular. He shook his head and walked outside the guest room seeing Kat hiding behind Tommy. He was just in time to hear her say, "don't let me alone anymore with him! He is evil!"

Tommy looked towards Jason, "what happened here?"

"I don't know, I tried to comfort her after her phone call with her ex-boyfriend and from one moment on the other she pushes me on the ground and she starts screaming. I didn't do anything to her!" Jason almost yelled.

Tommy turned around, " is that true?" His arms crossed over his chest. Kat nodded, again in tears, "he wanted to hit me, Tommy. You have to believe me." Kat cried her eyes out.

Tommy knew that Jason could be cranky when he worked nights but hitting someone he wouldn't do without reason, on the other hand, Jason was under a lot of stress lately and Kat had been shocked about something.

Tommy looked at Jason with questions in his eyes, it was clear that he didn't know what to believe at the moment.

"You're not believing this crap are you?" Jason asked his voice rising in anger.

Tommy didn't react and turned around and took Kat in his arms. Jason couldn't believe what he saw, he thought that his boyfriend trusted him a little more. Yes, he had an anger problem when doing night-shift but he would never hit someone. He turned around to grab his keys, walked around and smacked the door close behind him.

Tommy sighed he would call him later tonight and talk to him, when he cooled down a little, no better he would drive to Jason's work and ask to talk to him, without Kat being there. Somewhere deep inside he knew Jason wouldn't hit her. Kat laughed evilly in Tommy's arms, she had won this round now making sure they stay mad and make Tommy chose for her.

Tommy broke the embrace, "Be honest Kat, did Jason tried to hit you? Because I never saw him this angry. We never leave the door without making up." Tommy looked into her eyes and he was shocked by what he saw, Kat had what she wanted, Jason was mad enough to stay away, she knew he was too stubborn to come back now. That was what was he saw in her eyes, victory.

"I am sorry Kat, it is better you found a hotel to stay, if you will excuse me, I want to be alone now." Tommy sighed before he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

Kat took off towards the guest room, she didn't want to do this but she knew now that Tommy would never be hers ever again. She took a gun from underneath her clothes in her suitcase and held it behind her back. "If I can't have him, Jason can't either."

Tommy was watching a picture of him and Jason. He sighed deeply, why did I let you leave in anger, you are the most important person in my life right now.

"And it will be a pity that you will not be together anymore, it is your choice, Tommy, you can have a life with me or no life at all." Kat aimed the gun towards Tommy.

Tommy was shocked, "This was your plan all along wasn't it? Nobody had beaten you up, hasn't it? It doesn't matter anyway, my life would be finished without Jason in it."

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy, still so naive, nobody had beaten me up, and by the way, I will let you in on a little secret, I send that boy after Kimberly to seduce her and he did a darn nice job." Kat laughed.

"You are sick, Katherine," Tommy said in disgust.

"I always get what I want and if I can't have it, nobody can't Jason's father payed me enough money to move back to Australia and start my own business. Goodbye Tommy Oliver." Kat smiled and pulled the trigger, Tommy dropped down on the floor.

Kat packed her bag and took off, without looking back. Tommy was dead or that is what she thought. Jason would feel guilty and would follow soon by his own hand. She started her car and took off. She hadn't noticed that a taxi had crossed her, riding up.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The remote control had been in Tommy's back pocket the whole time. Kat had been using a silencer on her gun. She knew that the raptors wouldn't be able to hear it when they were eating so she had waited until after feeding time. When Tommy had hit the floor the basement opened but the raptors didn't come because they learned to respond on a whistle. Toronado thought it strange that the basement door didn't close again and being the most curious one of the four he walked up the stairs and find his master in a puddle of blood on the ground. He raised his head until it was in one line with his neck and tjierped off the alarm. The others came running upstairs and saw Toronado pushing Tommy's lifeless hand. Their master didn't respond.

The taxi that had passed Kat stopped in front of Tommy's house. Kimberly stepped out of the taxi with Ian right behind her. She saw Tommy's jeep so that meant that he was home. She asked herself what made Kat drive so fast as she did, although Kat hadn't noticed the taxi, Kimberly had noticed Kat.

"Was it a good plan for me to come with you, Kim? I know he is your ex-boyfriend and I don't want to get you into trouble!" Ian whispered while they walked towards the front door.

Kimberly turned towards her fiancée, "Ian, honey, you are good to me and Tommy will see that I love you. I want you to meet him, Ian, he is still an important part of my life. Don't worry everything will be fine."

Ian smiled at her, "God, I love you so much, Kimberly. But I am still a little nervous, he is the one who is having a relationship with another friend of yours?"

Kimberly nodded, "Tommy is bi and in a relationship with Jason. Jase is like a big brother to me."

Kimberly and Ian stepped on the front porch. Kimberly knocked loud on the door. She waited for a few minutes and knocked again. Kimberly knew that he could be in his basement feeding his raptors until she heard the sounds of his strange animals tjierping from behind the door. Ian looked towards Kimberly in confusion.

"I think I am going crazy. I thought I heard a dinosaur?" Ian said with confusion in his voice.

"You are not crazy Ian, I will explain later but that is not good," Kimberly said before she turned towards the window of the living room. She was shocked by what she saw. In the living room was Tommy surrounded by his raptors, lying in a pile of blood.

"Ian you are strong, break the door down there is something with Tommy!" Kimberly yelled in panic. Ian didn't ask any questions and placed his shoulder against the door. He stumbled inside, the raptors looked up at the strange man but soon calmed down when they heard a familiar voice. Tommy made sure that they knew the voices of all the former rangers.

"Ian, call 911! I will make sure his pets are back where they belong." Tommy told Kimberly once how to handle the raptors. She whistled and pointed towards the basement. The raptors sensed they were here to help and did what they were told. She closed the basement and ran towards Tommy.

"Ian, Tommy has been shot but he is still alive." Kimberly was still in panic but she knew that Tommy's life depended on her being able to stay calm.

Jason was sitting in the break room, holding his cup of coffee, thinking about the way he had left Tommy earlier that day. He felt somewhat guilty, he needed to trust his boyfriend more. An alarm went off, this was the alarm when someone had called 911. Jason jumped out of his chair and ran towards the desk.

" Amy, what happened?" Jason asked it had been a quiet night. Amy was new and didn't know that this was the place Jason had been staying for some time now, she didn't even know he had a boyfriend. The most people of the regular staff in his shifts knew of him and Tommy but only their chief knew where Jason lived.

"A shooting incident, the ambulance will ride in any moment now," Amy said, not knowing that this was Jason's boyfriend they were talking about. Amy's words weren't spoken yet or there was the ambulance but Jason was shocked when he saw who they brought in.

"Tommy, no!" Jason took off towards the stretcher with his Tommy on it. He was held back by two other EMT's, "let me go that is my boyfriend over there!"

"Calm down, Jason." said one of his colleagues, "The doctor will do everything in his power to help him and if you calm down, I will go there and see what I can find out!"

Jason wouldn't listen. The only thing he saw in front of him was Tommy's lifeless body and the way they had parted earlier that day, "you don't understand, I walked away angry and now I could never make it up to him if he dies!" Jason managed to tear himself loose and was about to run after the stretcher with his boyfriend on it when he was stopped by a very familiar face.

"Jason, stop it! You are not helping Tommy this way!" Kimberly yelled placing her hands on his shoulders. She had seen Jason's reaction and ran straight to him, knowing he would listen to her. Ian was shocked by this reaction, he was always a little protective over Kimberly but she knew what she was doing, he knew that! Jason's colleagues watched in full admiration for the slim girl with the caramel hair. She was able to do what they couldn't, calm Jason down just enough to let him listen to reason. Jason held Kimberly tight and laid his head on her shoulder, he started crying uncontrollably. Kimberly on her part let him cry out, caressing the back of his head.

"It alright I am a very good friend of Tommy and Jason," she whispered to his colleagues, "is there a place where we can sit in private, Tommy means the world to Jason." she continued.

Alan nodded, "if you take the third door on your right you will find the break room, we will let you know if we know more." This was the first time he saw the always calm appearing Jason loose control.

"Thank you!" she mouthed silently before she started walking in the direction of the break room, supporting Jason the whole way there with Ian on her other side. This wasn't how he had imagined meeting Kimberly's best friends.

Alan did what he had promised and walked in the O.R where they were busy operating Tommy Oliver.

"Any news?" he asked the doctors. One of the doctors looked up and shook his head, "He is one lucky man, a few inches down and he would have died instantly. I will inform Jason if you want too?" Alan nodded while the other doctor pulled the bullet out of Tommy's chest. Alan turned around and was ready to walk out when the alarm for a flat-line startled him. The doctors started CPR in the hope to save the life of this young man. He was glad the doctor would be the one telling everything to Jason. Alan was glad when another beep informed him that Tommy's heart was beating again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: This chapter will be written by Jason pov. I will start the story little before Tommy's brought in by the ambulance. That way you are less confused if you read the start of the chapter. Thnx for reading this story. Please leave a little comment and make my day.

LadyTpower

On with the story: Jason POV

I was sitting in the break room, a coffee cup held between my hands. Looking straight forward to nothing in particular. Never did I wanted a busy evening more than I wanted today, just so that I could get my mind off of things. I heard myself sigh deeply thinking about how I left things a few hours ago. I knew that I needed to tell Tommy how sorry I was for leaving the way I did. We needed to talk things over. I know now that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

I just wanted to take a sip of my coffee when the alarm went off, the alarm meant that the ambulance was on his way back to the hospital and that we were needed. I jumped out of my chair, this wasn't the first time I left my coffee for an emergency. This time though I couldn't help but having a bad feeling about this alarm, little did I know that my world would be crashing down on me in a few minutes.

I walked quickly towards the desk like I did every time when the ambulance was coming in. I still couldn't get rid of this bad feeling, call it a hunch. Normally I would wait for a briefing of the doctor but this time I couldn't help it I needed to know so I asked my colleague Amy who worked at the front desk what the emergency was. Amy was a beautiful blond girl of my age who had a crush on me, or at least that is what my other colleagues said. Nobody knew that I had a boyfriend, they knew that I was taken, that I had a partner in life but little did they know that, that partner was none other than Dr. Tommy Oliver.

"There was a shooting incident, the ambulance is riding in any moment now." I heard the flirtations in her voice this time, I didn't respond to it. It wouldn't be fair to give the girl false hope of ever gaining something more out of a relationship than friendship. My hunch was growing bigger, so big that I started to breath quicker, I needed to calm myself down, what was happening to me. I was about to ask where the shooting had occurred when the sounds of the ambulances' brakes got my attention. I was about to go and do my job when my world got blank the moment I saw who was on the stretcher, this couldn't be happening, my worst nightmare since I started working for the E.R of Reefside came true. I felt the panic raise into my body, I shook my head in disbelief. I wanted to run and be with him but I felt taken back by two of my colleagues. My colleagues tried to calm me down but I wouldn't listen, all I cared about was going after the stretcher with an unconscious Tommy on it. I heard the voices around me but didn't care to listen to what they were saying. I wanted to go after my boyfriend. I struggled with them for I don't know how long, but I had struggled myself loose, I couldn't help myself, Tommy couldn't die, I needed to see him, tell him how sorry I was. The only thing I could see in front of me was his lifeless body on the stretcher. Until something stopped me, a familiar voice had broken through the mist of thoughts. I can't recall what it was that she said or why I stopped but I knew that voice, it couldn't be true, she was in Florida. I felt her hands on my shoulders, removing the fog from my mind. I knew that I was never happier to see her than I was now. I embraced her, I felt her hand stroking through my hair while I rested my head on her shoulder. I heard how she whispered to my colleagues but I didn't care. I needed her now more than ever. Everything that happened washed over me now, without the energy to stop my tears from running down my cheek. My life was in the O.R fighting for his life. I felt Kimberly leading me away, towards the break room.

I was pacing around the break room, first noticing the man who was in the room with us, this dark man was probably her fiancée Ian.

"I am sorry that you had to see this, man but Tommy means the world to me," I said trying to be polite towards Ian. He walked towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry Jason, I can't even imagine what I would do if I was in your place and Kim was shot like that." I felt a sad smile on my lips.

The hours dragged on, they felt like an eternity to me until the door finally opened and Dr. Anderson walked in. I knew he was the one operating the love of my life. My heart started beating in my throat, my hands started to tremble the moment I looked him in straight in his eyes looking for that little bit of hope that he was still alive. He looked towards Kimberly and Ian, asking silently to leave the room but I needed them there. I needed their support especially Kim's.

"It's alright, Jake, I need them here. How is Tommy?" I waited anxiously for his answer, praying that he was still alive.

"Sit down, Jason." He said calmly.

"This couldn't be true, he couldn't have left me." I thought while I did what was told. The doctor said down on the chair in front of me, laying his hands on my legs.

"The operation was hard, Jason. We were able to remove the bullet. He had a heart attack while on the operation table but he is still alive, Jason. He is in a coma. We have no clue when he will wake up." I was shocked by the news. Tommy was alive but in a coma.

I felt slim female hands on my shoulder. "He is a fighter, Jason. If someone can come through something like this it is him."

I sighed deeply, "Can I see him, Jake?" I looked back at the doctor.

"He is on intensive care, you can go to him but not too long. Not more than 10 minutes."

I looked towards Kimberly and Ian.

"Go see him, Jason we will be in the waiting room when you come back." I nodded and walked out of the room.

I sighed and prepared myself for what I was about to see. The tubes and bells didn't shock me anymore but it was still strange to see them on the one who had saved me many many times. I walked towards his bed and took his hand in mine. His hand felt warm. Tears started to run over my cheeks again when I took the view in front of me.

"Oh baby, what happened to you? Why isn't Kat here with you?" I brushed through his short dark hair before I sat myself down on the chair next to the bed. His hand still in mine.

"Hey baby, I am so sorry for the way I left this afternoon. I trust you with my life and with my heart, please fight to come back to me so that we can make through this and catch the one who did this to you. I love you so much baby please come back."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jason stroked Tommy's hair on the top of his head when Jake entered the room. The young doctor walked towards the young man sitting in the chair beside the bed and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder.

"We will do everything in our power to help him through this, Jason." He said gently, "But Mr. Oliver needs his rest now, we will call you if there is any change."

Jason sighed deep, "I know you are right Jake but I don't want to leave him."

The blond doctor crouched before the dark young man, "I can't say that I know what you are feeling now, Jason, but it is important to stay strong now."

Jason nodded he looked again at the bed occupied by his boyfriend, he looked so awful with all those tubes. A tear appeared again in his eyes, his jaw tightened. He took Tommy's hand and raised it to his lip, "I am going to find the person who did this, baby and that person is going to pay or my name isn't Jason Lee Scott." He turned towards Jake again, "please, Jake, call me if anything changes, no matter how small the changes." before walking out the room and towards the waiting room where Kimberly and Ian sat down on the chairs, still waiting for him. Kimberly stood up the moment Jason arrived, "how is he, Jase?"

"He is stable at the moment, they will let me know if something changes," Jason said still a little shocked.

"We will stay with you as long as you need us, Jason." Kimberly smiled gently, Jason was still like a brother to her, the fact that he had a relationship with her ex-boyfriend hadn't changed that. Jason smiled sadly, he could use the company right now, "thank you, guys. I appreciate this and maybe we can call the others too, they have the right to know about this situation."

Kimberly and Ian walked into the living room of the house where Tommy and Jason lived after they had settled themselves in the guest room. They were searching for Jason.

"Jason, where are you?" yelled Kimberly through the house, it was when she walked into the kitchen that she noticed the cap of a whiskey bottle, but the bottle itself was gone. She walked towards the back door and saw him sitting on the steps of the back porch, the bottle half empty next to him, a glass with whiskey in his hands. Kimberly walked towards him and placed her hand on his shoulder. She looked behind her towards Ian, asking him with her eyes to leave her alone with him.

"I will start dinner, I am inside if you need me," Ian said understanding what Kimberly had asked him. Ian trusted Kimberly and knew that if someone could help Jason through this it would be her. Kimberly nodded and mouthed a thank you to him.

"Hey, here you are," Kimberly said gently. She took the bottle in her hand and sat down next to Jason. Jason, on the other hand, didn't react. He kept watching in front of him without looking at something in particular. His arms resting on his knees. He was holding his glass in his hands, who were between his knees. Tears ran free over his cheeks.

"It's all my fault, Kimberly," Jason said depressed.

"How can this be your fault, Jason?" Kimberly asked confused.

"Everything started the moment I started the relationship with Tommy, I brought him into my problems," Jason said still not looking at Kimberly, sipping from his whiskey.

"Jason Lee Scott, you know that's not true. Tommy knew what you were dealing with when he started this relationship. He loves you, Jason." Kimberly said sternly but softened her voice immediately, "Jase, do you think your father has something to do with this?"

Jason shrugged, "I don't know, Kim, why hadn't Kat called 911? Where is she? I am sure that she has something to so with this. She did her very best to ruin my relationship with Tommy!" Kimberly startled a little when Jason mentioned Kat, not because she was shocked about her behavior but there was something she suddenly remembered, "Now that you mentioned it, I saw her drive away from here when we arrived."

"I knew she was trouble from the moment she stopped letting me care for her, only Tommy was good enough, I have a feeling that my father knows more about this but I can't prove it. I could go to the police now but it won't prove my father's share in this. We need to get some prove but how are we going to do that?" Jason groaned angrily.

"Easy, Jason, I understand that you are mad but we need to let her confess everything. Let's call the others and let them know what is going on. Do you have the numbers of Tommy's last team?" Kimberly asked curiously

"I can call Haley and let her call them. I never met them. They need to pay for this, Kim." Jason said full of confidence. In Jason's eyes they stepped over the final line now. They blew everything the moment Kat shot Tommy.

Kimberly stood up and walked down until she stood in front of Jason. She kneeled down in front of him, placing her arms on his knees and her hands on his. Jason broke the contact with her hands by bringing the glass off whiskey to his lips. Kimberly took the glass out of his hands, "Come on Jason, you are not going to help Tommy by drinking." She said gently. Ian chose that moment to come outside, "Dinner is ready." he said carefully.

The former ranger leader had eaten his dinner although he wasn't feeling hungry. It was time now to call his friends and not only tell them what had happened but also confess the relationship he had with Tommy, he didn't know what had scared him more. His father's rejection had left some deep scars.

Ian walked into the living room. He saw Jason laying in the sofa, his back towards Ian. He was watching a photo from years ago, a picture of him and Tommy right after he had taken over the golden ranger powers. Ian walked towards him and sat down on the sofa on the opposite side.

"That is a beautiful picture," he said softly not wanting to spook Jason too much, it was clear that his mind was somewhere else at the moment. Jason smiled sadly, "Yeah, I only arrived from Switzerland a few days before and I was so happy to be reunited with him. I really missed him in Europe you know. I thought back then that is was because of our friendship but I know now that even then what I really felt was love, I just wasn't ready yet to admit it to myself let alone to him." Jason said softly, sadness filled his voice.

"You really do trust each other, do you; and before you try to swallow some things, I know about your ranger history, I found a picture of you guys, with your suits on but your helmets off, by accident when Kimberly and I moved in together. I am sorry, I know I am not supposed to know this." Ian said while he looked at the floor still feeling a little embarrassed about opening the wrong box.

"It's alright, Ian, I suppose it's a good thing that you know it. You are going to be Kimberly's husband soon and I know she trusts you with this secret so I will too. It makes the conversations tomorrow a lot easier." Jason said now turning his head towards his little sister's fiancée.

"Everything will be fine, Jason, you'll always have us to fall back on, same counts for Tommy, no matter what your friends will say tomorrow," Ian said while leaning over the coffee table, that was standing between them and placed his hand on Jason's arm.

Jason smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Ian, I appreciate it. I sure have wanted a different way to finally meet."

Ian laughed now, "Yes, you could say that again. Although I really wished for everyone to be healthy not seeing someone important to my fiancée for the first time, lying near death in his own blood." Ian said but almost immediately was sorry for what he had said when he noticed Jason's gaze saddening again, "I am sorry I shouldn't have said that."

Jason smiled sadly but looked straight into Ian's eyes, "It's alright, Ian. I know what you mean. Let's hope it will all be as smoothly tomorrow. You are a good guy. I hope you and Kimberly will become happy together."

Ian just smiled, he knew that he and Jason would become good friends in time. He was thankful for his blessing. Too bad Tommy was in a coma right now, he was hoping that everything would be alright soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jason was staring at the ceiling off Tommy's bedroom. Sleeping in that room gave him the feeling he was still home, his scent still in his pillow, his glasses still on the nightstand. The talk with Ian had been a reliever at that moment knowing that he could count on them if the worst would come true tomorrow. Jason turned himself on his side, the photo on the nightstand was watching down on him. It was the same photo he had been watching earlier that day. A tear rolled over his cheek while he reached for it, taking the photo in both of his hands while he lay on his back.

"Fight for your life, Tommy. I will try to stay strong. I am going to tell the guys about our relationship tomorrow, hoping they will help me catch Kat and my father. I must be honest with you though, I am afraid for their rejection. Kimberly and her fiancée have already agreed to help us. Her fiancée is a great guy, baby. You will love him and he is dying to meet you. I am going to try and get some sleep now…," Jason said while running his finger over the picture of Tommy, "I will see you tomorrow. I love you, Tommy!" his lips touched the photo before placing it back on the nightstand and turning around for what would be another restless sleep.

Kimberly had been worried about Jason yesterday and it didn't get better during the night. Ian had just made them pancakes for breakfast and she was going to wake him up soon. She first looked in what she knew was his room, but was shocked to see that the bed hasn't been slept in. He hadn't slept on the sofa either. She had assumed that he had fallen asleep in the living room after finding the rest of the bottle whiskey in the kitchen. There was only one room she hadn't looked and if she was honest with herself she could say that she had to know that he wanted to be as close to Tommy as he could. Kimberly opened the door of her ex-boyfriend's bedroom and found Jason sleeping with what was probably Tommy's pillow tight in his arms. She knocked on the door before she spoke, not wanting to startle him too much.

"Jase, wake up breakfast is ready," Kimberly said calmly. Jason groaned tiredly. He didn't have much of hunger but he knew he needed to stay strong. He knew he wasn't alone, he had Kimberly and Ian for sure.

"Thanks, Kim, I will be right there," Jason said while he removed the blankets.

The smell of baked bacon made his stomach growl, obviously, he was more hungry than he first thought. Kim and Ian were happy to see that Jason was eating again. They hoped he had changed his attitude and would leave the alcohol alone. Jason listened to their stories about how they met and what she had gone through with her ex-boyfriend the one she had chosen over Tommy until it was time for Jason and Ian to leave for the hospital. There wouldn't be a day gone by that Jason wouldn't be at his boyfriend's side. Keeping up the hope that he would wake up soon and that they could live their life again together.

Jason saw Jake leave Tommy's room with a troubled face, "Jake is everything alright with Tommy?"

Jake looked towards Jason and tried to smile a bit, "Jason, he's still stable but you know as well as I do that we don't know how much brain damage there will be when he wakes up. The longer he stays this way he more chance he has for negative effects."

Jason sighed, "I know Jake, I know. It wouldn't be the first one who can't recognize his family or who wakes up needing to learn things again. I just hope he is not one of them."

Jake placed his hand on his shoulder, "You know you can talk to me right? I am here for you. It doesn't matter to me who you live with."

Jason smiled, "Thanks Jake, you don't know how much it means to me."

Jake smiled back, "I will leave you now, please keep talking to him, you never know what good it will do."

"I will do that, Jake," Jason said before he and Ian walked in Tommy's room.

"Hi baby, I got you an extra visitor today who is dying to meet you for real. I want to introduce you to Ian Williams. He is Kimberly's fiancée. They are on our side baby, the cops had told Kimberly that they are on the lookout for Kat. We still can't prove she did this, only you can tell us but Kimberly had seen her leave the place before she found you." Jason said while he sat down next to him, taking his hand in his and rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. While Ian sat down in a chair next to Jason.

"Hi Tommy, I heard so much good about you from Kimberly and Jason. I hope you will wake up soon so that I can meet you face to face.

Kimberly was feeding the raptors when the bell rang. She walked towards the door and saw that her first guests had arrived. Zack, Billy, and Trini had decided to travel together.

"Hi guys, it has been so long since I saw you all!" Kimberly said when she saw her teammates.

"KIMBERLY!" Trini squeecked before jumping in her arms. It had been too long since the two had seen each other.

"It's great to see you, Kimberly!" Zack said happily it had been since they left for Switzerland that they had seen each other face to face.

"You are looking marvelous, Kim," Billy said while the three walked inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The creaking of Tommy's front door made every head turn anxiously to see a sad and tired Jason walking in with Ian right behind him.

"Is there any change?" She asked curiously. She knew by the look on Jason's face what the answer was but she still hoped every day that he had other news to tell her.

Jason shook his head, "No there is still no change yet," he said the sorrow clearly hearable in his voice. This situation was starting to weigh on him. Kimberly knew that look in Jason's face even though he was putting up a strong front she knew her big brother better than that, she looked straight true those strong walls of hope.

Ian signed towards Kimberly to follow him to the kitchen.

"What's wrong, honey?" Kimberly asked anxiously

"Keep an eye on Jason, Kim. Jake had some terrible news." Ian sighed sadly

"There is change after all?" Kimberly was curious now. This is why she didn't send Jason alone today, she had a feeling that he would be needing it today.

"The longer Tommy stayed like this, the less chance he has at waking up out of this coma and if he ever wakes up the more chance he has on brain damage." He sighed, "Jason keeps up hope but he will realize soon enough that hope will get smaller with each day that passes" Ian shook his head in disbelief before walking back with her towards the living room.

Everybody had seen the look on Jason's face and they knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Jason, what's wrong?" Kimberly heard Trini ask. She was always the most compassionate member of the team.

Jason himself closed his eyes and sighed deeply. here goes nothing he thought. He just didn't know which bomb to drop first. Alright, he knew where to start. He cleared his throat and walked in the middle of the group.

"Welcome everyone, first of all, I want to say that there can be talked without the need of secrecy. We are all rangers or have knowledge of the identities of the rangers and trusted to hold our identities to themselves. This being said, most of the people here know me. For Tommy's last team my name is Jason Lee Scott,... " he said before being interrupted by Connor McKnight, "you're the original red ranger?" he said a little hyper in finally meeting his predecessor, receiving an elbow in his ribs by Kira in the process and lots of shushing from the rest, "Let him talk, honey."

Jason smiled at Connor and Kira, "Like my successor just said I am the original red ranger, or some of you know me from my brief time as the gold ranger. Most of you know that Tommy Oliver has been very important in my life and I know I am important to him, we only recently discovered how important we are to each other. There has been some evolution in our relationship that only Kim and her fiance know of. I wished that we could have told you guys together but I will come back at that point in a minute." Jason stopped for a moment hearing gasps from most of them. He closed his eyes when he continued. "I and Tommy are in love with each other, you don't have to stay in contact with us if that disturbs you but then I have to ask to leave now," Jason said sternly trying to control his fear for rejection.

"We are not leaving Jason." Rocky said before continuing "you are a fellow ranger and our friend no matter who you love!" giving him yesses and exactly's from everybody.

"You don't know how much this means to me." Jason's voice trembling with emotions he was trying to keep at bay. Hayley placed her hand, she had little contact with Tommy since the Dino rangers had stopped Messogog.

He smiled at her before he continued again, "Kat had been with us for a few weeks. She said she had problems with her boyfriend. We don't know what happened but Kimberly found Tommy shot down laying on the floor in his own blood and unconscious. She had seen Kat leaving the scene in a taxi when she crossed the taxi. Still not knowing what she would find. I can't prove it yet but it probably involves my father too."

"How is doctor O know?" Trent asked anxiously.

"Tommy or Dr. O. for his last team is still in a coma. The longer he stays that way, the more chance he has for brain damage or worse not waking up at all." Jason said tears running over his cheeks, his voice trembling even more now. All the rangers who knew Jason knew that he was at a breaking point.

"We will do whatever it takes to bring Kat to justice," Adam said with an edge in his voice no one had heard before.

Jason wanted to answer but was stopped by the ringing of a phone. It was Jason's cell phone. He watched the number and knew that it was the hospital from Reefside.

"Hello?" Jason asked anxiously

"Jason, it's Jake. I need you in the hospital immediately. It's Tommy." boomed from the other side off the phone

"What's wrong?" Jason's voice was full of concern and fear. Everybody in the room was listening in silence.

"I can't tell you over the phone but I need you now." Jake sounded serious it couldn't be good.

The ride to the hospital took longer than normal or so it seemed for Jason. This time Kimberly had come with him and stayed Ian with the other rangers. Fearing for the worse the original red ranger jumped out the car before Kimberly could park her car. He ran towards the entrance of the hospital with Kimberly hot in his heels, almost running into Jake.

"Jake, what happened?" Jason said with fear in his eyes.

"He had a heart attack an hour ago but we pulled him through. I thought you wanted to know that." Jake said trying to bring this news as soft as he possibly could.

"Can I see him?" Jason fearing for Tommy's life

Jake nodded and walked him towards Tommy's room. Kim stayed in the waiting room.

Jason took Tommy's hand and sighed deeply, "Come back to me, baby. I need you." He bent towards his boyfriend placing his forehead against Tommy's. When he felt a pinch in his hand. He looked up straight in a pair of chocolate colored eyes.

"Hi honey." said the voice Jason thought never to hear ever again.

Jason embraced his boyfriend with all his love before he started crying in his boyfriend's neck. "I thought I lost you forever, baby."

"I would never leave you, honey, I will always come back to you." Tommy smiled before there lips touched for the first time since Kat shot him.

The End.

AN/ Will Tommy be alright? Will they catch Kat and Jason's father? read it in the sequel The struggle 2: to live again.


End file.
